Sweeter than Sweets
by Hinata6
Summary: He loves sweets but his love for Hinata is greater than any sweet in the world.


His dark eye watched in mild glee as piles of ice cream was being stacked on the vanilla cone. The woman preparing the cone smiled ruefully. "Isn't this a bit much?" She asked, laughing awkwardly.

The man, crouching in the leather chair, shook his head. "This will do just fine." He spoke, stretching his arm out for the ice cream cone.

The older woman sighed, handing him the cone. The dark haired male sat in silence, ignoring the other customers inside the ice cream parlor. He normally visits '_Sunny Ice_'—the name of the parlor—alone, but today he is meeting someone. This person was very important.

Normally L Lawliet—or better known as L—can be quite antisocial. Growing up without having any friends, it doesn't come as a surprise that he has no friends. It's not to say he has never associated himself with others but he has never formed a close bond with anyone. The closest would be Light Yagami. Or at least that's what some were led to believe. L never viewed Light as his friend, despite him telling Light he is the closest thing he has ever had to a friend. It had been nothing but a lie. Their 'friendship' ended when Light moved to America to attend a University. That was a year ago.

"Am I late?" A soft voice asked.

Looking up, L's black eyes stared impassively at the woman standing in front of the table. Her long dark blue hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. The attire she wore seemed very casual, a simple white short sleeved shirt and a black ruffled skirt. "No, you're not late. Please sit down." He ordered, his hand pointed lazily to the chair across from him.

The dark blue haired woman frowned. "L, you know you shouldn't sit like that in public. It's very rude." She scolded.

L bit his lip childishly. "You know if I sit properly my reasoning ability will drop forty percent. Sitting in this crouched position consumes more sugar and keeps it at a steady pace to prevent my body from crashing." He explained.

The woman sighed. "You use that same excuse every time."

This woman is Hinata Hyuuga. She is the only person that he can honestly call his friend. A few months after Light left Japan L met her. It happened to be in a local convenient store. She had been reaching for the very last cinnamon roll he was planning on purchasing. Out of generosity he offered that she should take it but she refused. It took quite some time but finally she brought the roll. Afterwards, L had been so intrigued by the lavender eyed woman that he decided to strike up a conversation with her.

Since then, the two have become close and all because of their common sweet tooth. L eyed Hinata curiously. "Would you like some?" He asked, stretching his arm holding the cone out to her.

"No thank you." Hinata declined. "Is there anything you would like to do after this?" She asked shyly.

Pulling his arm back, and taking a lick from his ice cream, L pondered her question. "I'm not quite sure. Maybe we can visit the park?" In all honesty, he didn't really plan that far ahead. It's unusual for him to do. L was normally very punctual when planning but this time he has fallen short. Shifting in the chair, he took his last lick of the ice cream and proceeded to eat the cone.

Hinata nodded. "The park is fine." She smiled brightly.

L stared blankly at the Hyuuga. Throughout his life, he has always been bluntly honest when speaking with others. Over time he has hurt people and angered many women because of that habit. His motto is: _It's better to be honest than tell a lie_. He isn't the type who becomes annoyed easily but there have been certain women who have crossed the line with him in the past.

He doesn't think of himself as the most attractive male, though there have been women who begged to differ. But those females were nothing more than flirtatious women who are looking for a good time. L refers to those girls as the term 'easy'. Hinata isn't like the rest. She's different. And best of all, she loves sweets.

Standing to his feet, he stuffed his hands into his light blue jeaned pants. "Let's go." He said.

:::::

Hinata tilted her head to the side, admiring the male walking beside her. "You have bad posture, L." She poked his arm playfully. For as long as she has known him, the black haired male has never stood up straight. He walks almost like a lazy caveman, at least in her mind. "You'll have a permanent hunched back if you keep it up."

"You complain about me a lot, Hinata. Am I that bad?" He asked. His eyes examined the shorter female.

She blushed, turning away from his penetrating stare. "N-No, you aren't bad at all. It's just that…I worry about you." She mumbled.

A rare smile graced his features. "You're a very compassionate person. I admire that about you." He spoke the truth. L always admired Hinata for her generosity and loving nature. He didn't think such a person existed in the world they live in now.

The crimson color on her cheeks had darkened from his compliment. "Th-Thank you, L."

Arriving at the park, the two found an empty spot on the grass under a cherry blossom tree. Sitting down, the two didn't speak. They merely admired the scenery. The sound of wrappers ruffling caused L to turn his head. His eyes widened at the cherry flavored gummy bear in Hinata's hand.

He watched as she opened one, tossing it into her mouth. She appeared to be visibly ignoring him on purpose. One after one, Hinata continued eating them, not even bothering to share. He frowned. "Aren't you going to offer me one?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side innocently. "Oh, you want one?" She question.

L nodded. His black irises glued to the last wrapper in her hand. His mouth hung opened when Hinata tossed the candy into her mouth. "That was mean…" He muttered.

Hinata giggled. Teasing L is quite amusing to her. "I'm sorry. You eat more sweets than me. I'm surprised you actually have h-healthy teeth!" She said in surprise, though he still appeared to be upset about the gummy incident.

"Hinata," he started.

She winced, afraid that she upset the male. "Y-Yes?" She squeaked.

Leaning forward, L caressed her cheek gently. His dark mysterious eyes locked with lavender hues. Slowly inch by inch, he pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes in the process.

It took a couple of seconds before Hinata registered what was going on until she returned the kiss. The kiss started out a bit clumsy due to L's sitting position but after time it had gotten better. Their tongues battled for dominance, ignoring the world around them. His hand steadily caressed her cheek, pulling her in closer. If it were for the sound of a bug buzzing near Hinata's ear the two would still be kissing.

"At least I had my daily dose of cherry flavored candy today." He smiled lopsidedly. The Hyuuga refused to give L eye contact causing the male to chuckle.

Hinata Hyuuga, his only friend and first girlfriend, if it weren't for her his social skills would have worsen. His girlfriend's face is still a bright tomato red. L loves sweets but he loves Hinata more than any candy in the world.


End file.
